Rainbow
}} Rainbow is the debut studio album released by Dhipita Rose Gormen, more commonly known as Dhipita. Released on the 6th of February 2014, the album marks a milestone in Dhipitas career. It currently holds the record for most downloads a minute, at 50.000. To date the album has been downloaded over 5.000.000 times in America, and over 15.000.000 worldwide making it the most downloaded album of the digital era. Recording In November of 2012, Gormen revealed to US gossip blog PerezHilton that she had signed a deal to release an album with capitol records. After appearing on the single #Fierce by British rapper and writer Edwina Carey, it had emerged that Gormen had been dropped by the label to her demands. However, in January 2013 Gormen announced via her twitter page that she had signed a lucrative four album deal with RCA records. Gormen announced later that month that recording for her debut album would begin in the following months. Recording is believed to have started around march 2013, with Gormen seen leaving a recording studio in LA with David Guetta. Composition The majority of Rainbow is made up of pop, hip hop and minimal country. Gormen said in a 2013 interview with Maxim that the album 'well, it really kind of defies genres. It's unique. I didn't want to go into this thinking that I was going to be a pop star or that I was this country singer. I just thought, you know, if a song is good include it on the album. I'm all for diversity.'. The Power Of Same $ex Love, the albums lead single, samples the Celine Dion song The Power or Love. She'll Never Be samples the Dolly Parton hit 9 to 5. David Guetta worked as producer on a portion of the tracks. He said 'Dhipitas an interesting artist. She likes to get things done herself. She goes into the studio and she knows what she wants'. The majority of the tracks on the album were produced, arranged, mixed and mastered by Gormen. Promotion In September 2013 Gormen performed The Power Of Same $ex Love live on The Ellen Degeneres show for the first time. Feedback for the performance was largely positive with critics praising Gormens vocal ability and energetic dance routine. In November of the same year, Gormen announced her first world tour 'Over The Rainbow: The Dhipita Experience' but later cancelled it due to the fact that 'she just couldn't be bothered'. The album was a surprise hit, selling upward of 15,000,000 copies worldwide with just a minimal amount of promotion. 'Singles' Dhipita released the lead single The Power Of Same $ex Love on the 14th of September 2013. The song was met with mixed to positive reviews, with most praising Dhipita's vocals on the track, whilst American activists homosexual support groups believed the homophobia in the track was 'distasteful and wrong'. The song debuted at number 1 in 17 countries world wide including America, U.K. and Japan. The albums second single BBM (Big Black Man) was released to Gormens iTunes page on October 14th 2013. The track set a record for most copies of a digital track paid for in 24 hours, at 7,508,935. The song was praised for its message of diversity and equality and its tongue in cheek lyrics. The Negro Song was released as the albums first promotional single in November 2013, but due to its overwhelming success was clickly promoted to official single status. The song failed to chart in Africa, but marked Gormens third consecutive number one in the UK, US and Japan. Rainbow was released as the fourth single in December 2013. The song failed to receive the level of success the three previous singles received due to the fact it was released exclusively on Google Play. To date it has still managed to sell over 3,000,000 copies with mobile devices using the Android OS (which is needed to access Google play) said to have skyrocketed in sales due to the track being exclusive to them. The albums fifth single, Pray Bitch, features American recording artist Britney Spears. Gormen apparently requested Spears by name for the track. It became Gormens most successful single to date, selling over 20,000,000 copies worldwide, also becoming Spears' most successful single. The Breakup Song was released as the albums sixth single in February of 2014. Failing to chart in most countries due to a boycott by gypsies, the song is her least successful single. Critics however consider it one of her greatest efforts. The albums seventh and final single, Smell Yo Dick, features deseased American rapper Tupac. It was released in March 2014 and became one of Gormens most successful singles, selling towards 17,000,000 copies worldwide. Commercial performance At the time of its release, Rainbow broke numerous records for its phenomenal success. The first record it broke was for most copies in a minute for 50,000. First week sales for the album worldwide were 7,000,000. To date the record has been downloaded over 5,000,000 times in the us alone and 15,000,000 worldwide, becoming the most successful album of the digital era. Track listing Charts Peak positions Release history Critical reception